


Clingy

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Off Screen Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says being clingy is a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "clinging."

She’s clinging so hard to the weapon that her knuckles are white.  “Relax, Ensign.  The phase pistol is your friend.  Let me show you.”

Hoshi arrives at my door topless, hands clinging to her breasts.  I give her a shirt and turn away, my face aflame.  How I wish I were that shirt clinging to those sweet curves!

Hayes died to bring her home.  I sit in sickbay, my hand clinging to hers.  “Please wake up, love.”

The Captain smiles.  “You may kiss your bride, Lieutenant.”  Dearest Hoshi and I will be clinging together for the rest of our lives.


End file.
